My sweetest Boy
by lux-zosa
Summary: Su cumpleaños y conocería a su gran ídolo. La gran persona por la que a soñado ver y esa gran persona que parece un Dios en la pista. Esta emocionado, nervioso, en suspenso pero sobretodo, intrigado. ¿Porque en su presentación no le quita la mirada? Viktuuri/ One-Shot/YuuriShota!


_Los personajes no me pertenence -Iora-_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Posible OCC,Cumpleaños de Yuuri re re atrasadisimo y Shotacon_

 _Disfruten._

* * *

Miraba por la ventana. Se asombraba con cualquier minina cosa y chillaba de la emoción al ver algo que su mente infantil cambiaba a las mas dulces fantasías inocentes de su edad.

-¡Vicchan! hoy será un día Brillante- y su risueña voz te hacia pensar que su garganta estaba repleta de miel, que su voz era tan tersa como una pluma, que era sumamente adorable - ¡Waa! estoy tan emocionado - apretujo al caniche en sus brazos, tan despacito que el cachorro le lamió el rostro y le empapo las mejillas rojas con su saliva.

La radio resonaba en todo el auto mientras que su madre y hermana le comentaban sobre lo feliz que estaban por su cumpleaños , sin embargo Yuuri por alguna razón, después de su eufórica charla con su amigo, se escondió en el lomo de su cachorro y se quedó calladito, como pensativo.

-Mami - su madre lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa tan delicada y suave que tuve que contener las ganas para pedirle que por favor lo sentara en sus piernas y lo arrullara -¿Esto no es un sueño? mami dime ¿En verdad veré a Viktor? -fue entonces cuando su madre le miro directamente a los ojos, en el momento justo cuando pasaban debajo de un faro, que le asintió soltando una risilla.

Yuuri Katsuki volvió de nuevo a esconderse en el pelaje de su perro, pero esta vez tenia hoyuelos en las mejillas, con la sonrisa oculta y el corazón palpitandole tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa.

 ** _Sin duda hoy iba a ser el mejor día._**

* * *

Hacia mucho ruido. Estaba en él estadio buscando su asiento, con la pista de hielo reluciendo como la luna en la noches, con un abrigo de su ídolo pegado a su piel.

Había llegado temprano con su madre porque sabía que se llenaría en tan solo minutos, veía constantemente el número en sus manos y daba saltitos en su lugar esperando a encontrarlo.

Cuando encontró el numero próximo al suyo en la primera fila muy cerca de la pista, se emociono tanto que se soltó de Hiroko y salio a trompicones bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a el. Estaba tan emocionado que no noto que su numero estaba al revés y al llegar, un rubio con rasgos felinos estaba sentado con su abuelo en la primera fila.

Su madre llegó detrás de él, suavemente le quito el número de las manos y comenzó a buscar. Cuando lo encontró Yuuri todavía seguía desilusionado, por un momento pensó que Viktor lo miraría a él, que lo podría ver mas cerca...tal vez hasta decirle algo...

 ** _Pero era algo tan imposible._**

Cuando su madre encontró los puestos cuatro veces arriba de la primera hilera, se sentó colocando sus manos en su regazo esperando pacientemente y comprendió que Viktor era inalcanzable. La estrella fugaz que quieres atrapar, pero te quema al contacto.

Miro de reojo a su madre y suspiro con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. La estrella no podría tocarla, pero verla solo le bastaba. Seguía emocionado y no dejaría que algo como eso lo deprimiera. No hoy.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo unos reflectores que apuntaban a la pista. Su corazón hacia doki doki y retumbaba en sus orejas tan fuerte como dos pares de tambores.

-Y aquí viene, Viktor Nikiforov que nos ha sorprendido con todas sus coreografías hasta el día de hoy. Viene con una canción llamada "Françoise Hardy" -La voz del presentador canto suave en el lugar mientras que el hielo chasqueaba por la intromisión de dos cuchillas.

Una cabellera plateada llamó su atención, tenia un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, con una coleta alta, sus pestañas casi tocando el techo, los labios rojos con una sonrisa muy suave en ellos.

Se había echo en la mitad de la pista, los ojos cerrados, los brazos acunando su rostro.

Al final, cuando la musica comenzó a resonar y de improvisto todo mundo aguanto la respiración, él abrió sus párpados.

 _«No sé quién puede ser, no sé quién desea ser»_

Empezó suave recorriendo la pista, abría sus brazos con suavidad, parecía indefenso...acariciaba su rostro y hacia giros en donde sus brazos se pegaban al pecho como ocultando algo.

 _«Todavía estoy tratando de conocerte y tu silencio molesta el mío»_

Parecía frustrado ahora, sus hombros estaban tensos, los movimientos mas mecánicos, la tristeza que se reflejaba en como extendía sus brazos rápidamente y de nuevo volvía a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ahora viene un salchow Triple- la voz no logro comprenderla, estaba absorto, con la boca abierta, sin parpadear.

Preparo un salto, tal como dijo el presentador sin que Yuuri le pusiera atención. Un salchow Triple impecable.

 _«No sé de dónde vienen las mentiras, ¿es de tu voz que cierra?»_

Yuuri tomo una gran bocanada de aire y su ídolo levantó los ojos.

 _«El mundo en el que me sumerjo contra mi voluntad es como un túnel aterrador»_

Viktor le sostuvo la mirada por un mili-segundo y después se acuchilló girando en su propio eje, hizo una circunferencia en donde se vio que de sus labios brotaba una sonrisa triste.

-¡Un Flip cuádruple seguido de un Axel! ¡Fascinante! -

 _«Desde tu distancia hasta la mía, nos perdemos demasiado»_

Yuuri abrio sus ojos maravillado cuando de pronto Viktor patino hacia atrás en la pista y sacó las manos de su pecho hasta llevarlas hacia en donde estaba él... o tal vez era cualquier otro.

 _«Y esforzarse por entenderlo es como perseguir el viento»_

Estaba hiperventilando, una señorita pelirroja había ido hasta su silla y le había pedido a su madre algo que no escuchó.

La actuación de Viktor proseguía mientras que a las carreras esa hermosa señorita se lo llevaba hacia abajo, lo dejo parado en el ultimo escalón y al verla regresar lo hizo con un par de patines.

Lo que pensaba no le agradaba.

 _«No sé por qué me quedo en un mar que me hace ahogar»_

Le puso los patines tan rápido como pudo y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes patinar? - quería mentir. La adrenalida recorría sus venas, los nervios lo dominaban.

-S-Si...- titubeo pero respondió. Esa muchacha le hizo dar toda una vuelta para llegar a la abertura de la pista y lo empujo suavemente hasta ser visible por todos.

-¿Eh? un niño se coló en la pista de patinaje, por favor que alguien lo -se quedo mudo. Mientras que su ídolo abría los brazos hacían él, era inexperto, un corderito al que le temblaban las piernas.

 _«No sé por qué me quedo en el aire que me va a tragar»_

Viktor se acercó hasta Yuuri, con las manos extendidas en su dirección, los ojos brillando y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Katsuki con los ojos en blanco, y temblando como una hojita le rozo solo uno de los dedos, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que él le tomara de las manos y siguiera patinando.

 _»Eres la sangre de mi heridas, eres el fuego de mis quemaduras«_

Viktor hacia los giros con él y seguía su coreografía como si no tuviera un niño con los dedos entrelazados entre los suyos.

 _»Eres mi pregunta sin respuesta, mi grito mudo y mi silencio.«_

Lo soltó de improvisto, se movió lentamente haciéndose un ovillo y después se enderezó apuntándole con la dos manos, tenia la rodilla pegada al suelo, la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas...

 **...**

Estaba en shock

Se hizo el silencio en el estadio hasta que lo denso se corto y una gran horda de gritos ataco sus oidos. Las personas comenzaron a lanzar flores, ramos y mas ramos. Lluvia pétalos y Yuuri tenía en el cabello, Viktor tenia en el cabello, los dos tenían en el cabello. Rosas, petunias, amapolas, jazmines...

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi querido Yuuri- Antes de irse, le estampó un ruidoso beso en las dos mejillas...

Yuuri entonces en su pequeña mente no entendió mucho lo que había pasado, pero Viktor si.

 _Porqué él era su Pregunta sin respuesta_

 _Porqué él era el niño de sus ojos_

 _...Aunque Yuuri no lo supiera._

* * *

 ** _N/A: Para los que no entendieron Viktor se lamenta porque su amor no es "Correspondido" o bueno, no ahora porque Katsuki todavia esta muy pequeño ^^ Si se preguntan Viktor como conoció a Yuuri ...es otra historia xD mientras den les créditos a Hiroko la mamá de Yuuri._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto mis amores ¡Espero les haya gustado! ^^ ¡Adios!_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD:Esta posteado en AnimoYOI con mi cuenta de Gate-Chan ;)_**


End file.
